Beast Wars
by Fairytale Perception
Summary: A new villain has appeared, and she's more than human. This woman bent on destroying the world intervenes with the spies' lives when her army of mythical beasts begins to feed on humans.
1. Inception Much

**Chapter 1**

Clover sprayed a bottle of perfume as a finishing touch to her morning routine; it was the first day of spring, and in celebration of the light, dewy season, the blue-eyed teenager had gone for a light, breezy approach.

Her make-up was light and dewy. Her cheeks a pretty shade of pink, and her soft lips the colour of sheer berries. On the inner corner of her eyes, she'd applied a creamy peach, and in the outer corner, a light copper; her blonde eyelashes were stained with mascara.

The strawberry blonde also sported a tangerine orange tank top with embroidery down the back, underneath a teal crop top that had thin black stems crawling up the left side, leading to three small blooming flowers. A pair of indigo skinnies draped her long legs, and she wore a pair of dusty orange wedges.

With a smirk at her reflection, Clover stepped out of her room, a scent of apple blossoms trailing after her.

Clover slipped down the staircase to greet Sam, and Alex at the breakfast table.

"Took you long enough" Alex smirked, placing her dishes in the kitchen sink, then stepping into the fitness room to squeeze in a few minutes of work-out before school began.

Sam remained seated at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of green tea. Before her was a small bowl of freshly cut fruits, an omelette, sprinkled with grated parmesan cheese, and a tiny bowl of almonds.

Sam graced Clover with a small smile, when suddenly a familiar ring tone sliced through the air. Clover blinked, and yanked her ex-powder out of her bohemian-styled tote.

By now Alex had poked into the living room, blotting her face for the tiniest hints of perspiration. In the morning, she often worked on her flexibility, except for the off-day where the bubbly teen was angry. The three girls crowded around the compact, when suddenly a holographic figure of Jerry appeared.

"Hello, girls."

"Hey Jer. You weren't by any chance just dropping by to say hi, were you?"

"I'm afraid not, Clover." The girls groaned, and Jerry continued.

"There has been reported sightings of an increasing rate of mass murders, and disappearances. Strangely, these reports seem to be occurring all over the world, village worth of people have been slaughtered, or kidnapped, and it's up to you three to find out who, or what it is." Suddenly, a holographic image of a lovely young woman with fair blonde hair and cat green eyes took Jerry's place.

"We were able to catch this young woman who had managed to escape from one of the mass murder sights, when she had called 9-1-1 for help."

"Girls" Jerry smirked "it's spy time."

* * *

><p><strong>June 2<strong>** 2011, 8:25 A.M. - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters: Witness Room**

"…They…they weren't human" suddenly Katrina, the witness's eyebrows crinkled "no, they were, but, they weren't." Clover snuck a glance at Alex, who tossed one back.

"Okay, Katrina, I need you to tell me everything you can remember, okay?" Sam asked, Katrina gave a twitch of a nod.

"O-Okay. I was at this new club with t-two of my friends. It was actually a pretty cool place, but something was kinda off about it. Like, h-hostile. So I went out for some fresh air, my friends had taken me there cause my boyfriend and I'd just broken up, so to cheer me up, but, I just couldn't stop thinking about him" Katrina sheepishly turned away at the eyes watching her.

"So I stayed out a little longer than I'd thought" suddenly her face grew pale "then I heard it" she took in shuddering breaths, her eyes wide and panicked.

"S-Screaming. So much blood. Everywhere." Her breaths turned into gasps "bodies running. Falling. More blood…and then, B-Brooke's leg, teeth, pointy teeth, blood, still attached-"

"Katrina!" Sam yelled, snapping the hyperventilating girl out of her gory dream. Alex handed her a cup of water, and with trembling hands, Katrina took a sip.

"How'd you get away?" Alex asked, Katrina took a deep breath and answered.

"I ran" a strange, twisted smile slithered up her face.

"I ran as fast as I could, even when my heels broke and my shoe straps snapped. When my dress got in the way I ripped off parts of it, and a lot of it was torn anyways. I threw my earring and necklace to the ground, and I ran."

"Okay, so we think that the bad guys may have had dogs-"

"Not a chance." Sam snapped her head in Katrina's direction, her eyes scrutinizing the frail blonde girl.

"Well, I can see this questioning isn't really going anywhere." Sam sighed.

. . .

"I think we've done enough for today, besides, we're already late for school, and I think Katrina's still a little shocked from her little episode. So I think it's time we leave" Sam suggested outside of the room.

"Yeah, I mean, does she think they had werewolves or something?" Clover chuckled. The three girls sent their results to Jerry, and flew back to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Hallway -10:05 A.M.<strong>

Alex rushed through the halls, textbooks in hand, when she abruptly recoiled back when she bumped into what felt like stone while turning the corner. The hazel-eyed teen held herself steady, but her books toppled to the floor. She let out a short groan before dropping to the ground to gather her books, only when she stood did she look up to see who exactly she'd bumped into.

Tall, dark, and handsome. The lean boy seemed to be a mere head taller than her, with caramel coated skin and thick, jet-black hair that stuck over his forehead. His eyes were a mesmerising milky brown with specks of gold.

"Sorry" his warm but deep voice apologized. Alex smiled bashfully "that's okay."

The boy then walked past her, leaving the raven-haired girl to stand at the corridor, lost in her own world as she gradually made her way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Science Class - 10:10 A.M.<strong>

Sam slid a pair of goggles up onto her head as she bent down to dig in her purse for something to tie her hair. The familiar hum of chattering students suddenly stopped, and Sam assumed that their teacher had finally arrived. With her fingers lost inside a soft waterfall of orange blossom, Sam poked out from under her table, to find a boy standing at the front of the class.

For the smallest second, Sam cast a glance to a few of her female classmates, to find their attention completely drawn to the handsome boy, before she returned her attention.

The boy with dark hair tinted a deep shade of royal purple, had attractive green eyes the colour of meadows and a lean body. Following behind, walked in the teacher, who then announced to the class of the new student that would be joining them that went by the name of, Juan.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Social Class - 10:10 A.M.<strong>

Clover sighed solemnly, her eyes sliding past familiar students. Was it really necessary to have gotten back to school just in time to make it to one of the few classes the girls weren't in together? Her eyebrows crinkled as an annoying cackle pierced her ears, and suddenly Mandy popped into view.

"Hey there, Clover. What's the matter? Don't have your loser friends to talk to today?"

"No, Mandy. Just like every other second period class on every Monday since school started, Sam and Alex aren't here today." Clover grumbled.

"Oh don't mind me, I just wasn't sure whether it was your loser friends, or the fact that you have a major zit on your forehead, and your tote looks like something a hippie would wear."

"It's called bohemian, Mandy, and it never goes out of style."

"It does with that outfit."

Clover grit her teeth "you know what Man-" Clover blinked, the girl in question was no longer watching her, but instead stared at the front of the class with an expression of awe. Following her gaze, Clover laid eyes on a boy with intense, blue-grey eyes and blonde hair. Clover's scowl quickly transformed into an awestruck smile as the boy sat in the empty seat beside her following the teacher's instruction.

"_This would be _such_ a hallelujah-worthy moment, if _she_ didn't have to sit beside him"_ Clover thought, casting a glare at the dark haired brat sitting on the other side of the new boy.

"Well, hello there" Mandy purred, casting the new kid a glance from underneath her lashes.

"My name's Mandy, what's yours?"

"Ares." Clover stared at, Ares, observing his nonchalant expression, when suddenly his stormy eyes rested on her. In that moment, time seemed to freeze, even if for a few seconds, as the classroom's chatter churned into a hum drowning out Mandy's voice. Just as quickly as he had come, Ares turned away, but a strange feeling in the pit of Clover's stomach fluttered in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School : Cafeteria - 11:10 A.M. <strong>

"You guys _aren't _gonna believe what happened to me in the halls this morning" Alex chirped as she seated herself alongside her two best friends at their round lunch table. Sam and Clover gave her a puzzled expression in return.

"I bumped into the cutest guy ever! _And_, he sits behind me in Math."

"Wow" Clover grinned "three hotties in one day!"

"What?"

"She's talking about how we got some new guys in our classes today, too" Sam explained. Just then, the buzz of chatting students died down as the cafeteria doors swung open.

Ares, Juan, and Barak stepped through the cafeteria doors, as Ares motioned them toward the cafeteria line.

The girls turned back to one another "that's Barak" Alex whispered. Clover's grin disappeared as her expression changed to one of ridicule.

"Barak? What kind of a name's Barak?"

Alex pouted "I think it's cool."

"Guys!" Sam rushed in, her voice hushed "I think they're…listening" as the girls' heads snapped back in the direction of the boys, said boys turned away.

"No way. No way they can hear us from this distance." Suddenly Clover's eyes lit up "what if Ares was checking me out!" Alex and Sam gave Clover a sceptical glance, but went with it.

"Well what about u-" suddenly Sam's compact beeped. Pulling the glossy, high-tech mint green compact out of her floral, over-the-shoulder ruby red bag as the girls slipped out of the cafeteria.

"What's-" as Sam flipped open her compowder, the locker's began to shudder and snap open and closed as a violent wind pulled the girls into them.

"What's going on?" Alex shrieked as the three slid down the familiar tunnel.

"I'm pretty sure we're being whooped Alex-"

"Where's my compact!"

The three girls landed on a stiff couch.

"I'm afraid there's no time, girls. We have an attack in progress."

Just as fast as they'd come, the girls were flying off in their jet with their gadgets in hand; but not before Sam located her compact and sighed in relief at the sight of no scratches.

"Alex, Sam, go!" Clover ordered as the door slid open; said girls leaped out of the plane.

. . .

"Aah!" Came a blood-curdling shriek; Alex rushed in the direction of the voice, which led her to a dark, alleyway.

When Alex came to find the girl, she had her hand planted on one of the walls, the other clutching her eyes and her head downcast.

"Are you, okay?"

The girl suddenly looked up; a beautiful girl with long, silky crimson hair and delicate, pale skin. She had the figure of a model, and style that seemed to match up to Clover's. But her eyes. Wide, doe-like eyes, that were completely colourless. It appeared as if the previous green had been completely washed out, and in its place came a faded tint. Just the smallest clue of the bright gems she'd once had, were now depleted to old rags. Her almost colourless eyes. A blind man's eye.

Alex couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips, and in that moment, time slowed. The girl burst into tears, an emerald green cat-suit that assured her that it was Sam that the footsteps, and the comforting hand on her own shoulder belonged to, revealed itself. She then realized that simple tears were slipping down her own cheeks. And the softest scurrying of footsteps died away, but Alex was more focused on the girl that had dropped to the ground, her soft cries echoing in that dark alley.

. . .

Clover rushed to where the sudden WO.O.H.P aircraft had been planted, her hair dancing as the chopper's wings began to spin. She watched as a petit girl was lead into the helicopter, before it flew away; and rushed to her friends' side when they appeared from an alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse: Sam's Bedroom - 10:18 P.M.<strong>

Sam scribbled in elegant cursives inside of the jade green leather diary she'd bought herself the week she'd discovered of W.O.O.H.P and had been announced a spy. The thick book had only been filled a little more than halfway, and as she wrote her finishing words, Sam snapped the deep purple latch shut with a heart-shaped key.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Oh, I was wondering, does anyone have a problem with me having my own characters? I hope you can understand that the girls don't actually have legitimate pairings in the show, so I didn't really have any other choice. Sorry, I hate it when people pair characters with OC's too, but given the current circumstances, is it still a problem?

P.S: Need a title for this story!


	2. Holocaust Rave

Chapter 2

"Hey guys" Alex greeted breathily, before quirking an eyebrow as she asked "are you going somewhere?"

Clover grinned in response, clad in a white, v-neck shirt, underneath a cropped military jacket with the golden buttons undone, and a pair of dark skinnies; along with a pair of plaid-print stilettos.

"Yup. I've been called down to show a certain rich lady my designs. Ta-ta" and with that, the perky blonde stepped out with a binder, and her handbag.

Alex, having just returned from her early, morning jog, gulped down the rest of her bottle of water, before stepping into the kitchen to join Sam for breakfast.

"Breakfast's on the table" Sam said as she washed the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks Sammie" Alex smiled, slipping into a seat as she lifted the lid off of a tray, revealing a small bowl of orange, and apple slices, and multiple cherries on the side, an even smaller bowl of almonds, and a glass of banana milkshake, along with scrambled eggs and two slices of bread.

Sam reappeared a few moments later, placing her beloved sea-green laptop on a small table by the window just across the dining table.

Alex watched her friend from time to time as the tapping of her fingers against the keyboard hummed throughout the room; and then began to ponder just how much they seemed to have changed.

Alex herself had always been a rather, childish girl. Naïve, and trusting, without a care in the world, held back by no restraints. Oh-so-free. Ever since she'd joined W.O.O.H.P, she'd matured, even if only in the slightest. Heck, her friends had made the biggest impression on her ever since she'd come to Beverly Hills. Clover's infatuation with all things style and beauty, had introduced her to different means of fashion. With the bubbly blonde's help, she'd figured out her own style, her own talents, and her own passions.

Then there was Sam. Without the best friend that occasionally substituted for her mother, she would have broken down from the pressure of no longer living with her family a long, long time ago. Sam was a nurturer, and without her, Alex would have been so overcome by the hectic secrets of the world that she managed to witness on a daily basis, without Sam, she'd be lost.

So what was she now? She was Alex. Black hair, hazel eyes, and caramel skin. With a love for sports, and fashion, and a unique quality that neither of her friends possessed. Her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>June 3rd<strong>** 2011, 9:28 A.M. - Printesa Manor**

"Hey, there. It's me, Clover? I'm here to show Miss Printesa my designs" Clover waited patiently as the prison-like bars separated to let her through to the manor. Miss Printesa's estate was huge, complete with an award-winning garden, and several servants. Several gorgeous servants, Clover registered as a pair of French, double-doors slid open to reveal a boy.

"Hi there, I'm-"

"Lady Printesa awaits." The boy rudely interrupted, gesturing for Clover to follow as the two began to stalk down the halls.

A few minutes, and a dozen passed doors later, the boy paused by a large pair of double-doors that took up about an entire cubic wall.

Casting a sceptical glance at the boy, who, after a small exchange of glances, gestured for her to proceed, Clover pushed past the double-doors to see who she guessed to be Miss Printesa seated at a table.

"Hello, I'm Clover-"

"Yes, yes. Sit down." Clover obeyed, and sat in the seat opposite to the woman, who appeared to be no older than herself.

Clover waited anxiously as the girl flipped through her designs, her expression growing more and more repelled with each page. Finally Miss Printesa looked up to lock eyes with the troubled blonde.

"Thank you, but, I'm afraid none of them are really what I'm looking for. However, if you're willing to create an original design for me, according to my preferences, I'm willing to-"

"Yes! Thank y-" Clover cleared her throat, blushing "I mean, I would love to create a piece for you. What did you have in mind?"

"We'll go over the details tomorrow, and I expect you to come prepared. Good day to you, Miss Samson"

* * *

><p><strong>Field - 10:05 A.M<strong>

Sam smiled. The grass was lush, and green. The sky was a gorgeous lazuli blue, and the sun shone, without being overbearing.

Sometimes it was nice to take a break from shopping, school, and spy missions. Sometimes it was nice to just, bask in what was before her, and write.

Thus she smiled, for the peace, for the serenity, for the calm, she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse: Alex's Room - 10:10 A,M<strong>

Alex observed her reflection in the mirror one last time, before heading over to a small, white study table graced by the rays of light penetrating through her bedroom window.

Alex had changed out of her morning sweats, and now wore a striped off-the-shoulder top the colours of black, and yellow that ended in the middle of her thighs; and a pair of indigo skinnies. Completing her outfit, she wore a ringed, golden bracelet that draped around her wrist.

Her makeup was light, a combination of beige, and purple that brought out her hazel eyes; paired with shimmering lips painted a light pink.

With a deep, relaxing breath, Alex smiled as she pointed a remote at her camera, pressing record.

"Hey, guys" she waved "well, here's my latest cover: Set Fire to the Rain, by Adele"

Alex turned toward her computer, which was out of the camera's shot, and the instrumental version of the song began playing.

. . .

She'd only posted about two other covers, which explained her slight stiffness in front of the camera, but she was definitely getting more accustomed to the lens glaring back at her. As Alex ended the song, she waved the camera goodbye with a cheerful smile, and shut it off.

It was then that the glossy, peach-yellow compact on her bedside table began to beep. In a flash, Alex had it flipped open, Sam, Clover, and Jerry's headshots occupying the glass screen.

"Hello there, girls. The victims, more or less, have given us no leads, but since you three are in charge of this case, I'll send you the reports. But I still want you three to go see one of the mass murder sites tonight, it seems that the previous rave, and those before it, have been held by the same group people. We're just not sure who. Be careful spies, our newest enemies seem to be like no one we've faced before."

"For tonight's mission, we have the high frequency locket, used to either distract, or keep animals at bay by transmitting a high pitch whistle, much similar to a silent dog whistle. A bottle of 'Ice Queen' perfume, and the Bomb Bracelets, equipped with five orange, individual beads used for either tracking or exploding."

"Wow" Clover smiled "talk about an upgrade, Jer" Jerry grinned in response.

"Good luck spies."

With a nod from the three girls, the screen went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Rave - 10:20 P.M<strong>

"Invitations?" A deep voice erupted from a slit in the metal door that separated the girls from the party inside.

The three of them simultaneously whipped out their invitation passes, and in the blink of an eye, the blaring music flood out the door as the girls entered the building.

"Okay girls, spread and look for anything suspicious"

"How about the fact that almost everyone here is gorgeous?" Alex asked, her eyes trailing behind a burly, boy with lemon-blonde hair. Clover giggled, her eyes resting on a blonde in the farther corner of the room as she spoke.

"Time to split."

* * *

><p>Alex slid through dancing bodies, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Her hazel eyes scanned the room, finally resting on a pair in the corner of the room, where a boy and girl clung to each other. A familiar boy.<p>

A boy with jet-black hair, and caramel-coated skin, a lean body that hovered at most a head above the girl of average height.

Alex's legs fell into auto-pilot as they led her to the corner of the room; eavesdropping on their small conversation as she began to dance around with a few people.

"…Too bad, you're alotta fun" the boy whispered, nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's head.

"What do you mean?" The girl whispered.

"Well, we won't be seeing each other after tonight."

"Maybe we could meet up sometime, someplace a bit more private" the girl coaxed, gnawing on her lower lip.

"But…thass not aloud."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you're gonna die. Tonight" he whined, the two of them still swaying.

"…What?"

"I haveta kill you. Shhhhh, don't tell no one, but all ya humans gonna die here at midnight."

Alex gawked at the two, she turned from side to side to see if anyone else had heard, but everyone seemed to be either out of earshot, or too busy with their own lives to notice. She turned back to the two to see the girl slide her arms against his chest, attempting to gently pull herself free, but the boy didn't even seem to notice.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you" Alex bellowed loud enough for the boy to pull his head away from the girl's neck.

"Joy! Where've you been! Janice like, totally threw up all over the bathroom sink, we gotta go help her. Come on!" Alex yanked on the girl's arm, the two managing to take a liberated two steps, before something deadlocked the blonde to the ground. Alex turned to see the boy had grabbed her wrist; and that he was no other than, Barak.

The two girls stood frozen to the ground, as Barak's serious expression glared back at them, when suddenly he released her grip, and peered at Alex.

"Who're you?" He asked, drunkenly.

"Adriana." Alex blurted out, he sauntered closer, the previous blonde forgotten and tucked away behind him.

"You're pretty" he gave her a lopsided smile "wanna have some fun?" Alex's eyes widened, _"Well this is kinda awkward" _she thought.

"Hey, you pig. I'm right here!" The blonde jumped out from behind Barak.

"Who're you?"

"Are you kidding me? We've been making out for the past fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

"Okay then."

The girl screeched. Alex tuned out the blonde's rant as she whipped her com-powder out of her lavender purple wristlet.

"Alex? Did you find something?" Sam asked, appearing on the screen alongside Clover.

"Guys!" Alex whispered "Barak's here."

"What?" Sam and Clover exclaimed. Alex quickly shushed them, casting a glance behind her.

"Where is he?" Clover asked, now whispering.

"Right _here_."

"Then get away from there! You can't let him see you talking to a compact!"

"I _can't_. There's this girl…I have to keep her safe. I'll explain later, just, meet me by the speaker systems" Clover opened her mouth in protest, but decided against it, and gave the hazel-eyed girl a quick nod before her screen blacked out. Sam remained.

"Be careful, Alex" she said, her gaze analytical, before the screen turned completely black.

Alex turned back to Barak, who'd planted the palm of his hand to the side of his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" She asked Barak, who slowly looked at his wrist to ask "why're the numbers movin?"

"_Okay, then." _Alex thought, "uh, let me check instead."

Her slender fingers curled around his wrist, and her heart froze. Alex's eyes widened, and her lips parted, but no sound came out. Time cowered against the invisible anvil that slammed against her body, and her heartbeat clenched shut, before continuing its steady rhythm. The blaring music, moving bodies, and chatter returning in the blink of an eye. Alex staggered back, releasing her grip on Barak's wrist before looking up at him. Said boy appeared just as shocked as she did, but there seemed to be a sense of realization in his eyes.

Alex was torn between asking him what the hell just happened, and getting the girl and herself to safety as she realized what time it was; but as she fought for an answer inside, her gaze never left Barak's.

Quickly she tore away from Barak, grabbing the blonde's wrist and almost dragging her through the crowd as she raced for the gigantic speaker systems _"only two minutes left."_

Sam and Clover were already there, "okay Alex, _what_ is going on?"

"No time" the latter huffed, pulling the girls behind the speakers as she grabbed her com-powder and pointed it toward the people.

"_Alex_" Clover said through her teeth.

"Watch." Alex cut in.

Clover obliged, all four girls staring out from behind the booming music that reverberated through them.

Suddenly the music cut off, leaving numerous teenagers puzzled.

"Brothers, it is time!" The DJ yelled into a microphone, chuckling madly.

* * *

><p>Growls, and screams, savage snarls and choked sobs. Fangs, and claws. Pointed ears and muzzles. Then finally, blood. Lots and lots of it as the screaming grew, and bodies flung against one another, trying to escape. Sam registered it all as her heart pounded through her chest. The girl, Katrina, she'd been right. There was no way these beasts were mere dogs. They were monsters ripping through flesh as they moved from one victim to another.<p>

Her ears were warm, and ringing; and Sam realized that someone was screaming. She whipped her head to the side to see it came from a blonde. It didn't register as quickly, but instantly Sam clamped her hand around the hysterical girl's mouth, her eyes bulging as she looked around to see if they'd been caught.

A feral snarl hummed from behind, and the four girls whipped their heads around to see one of _them_. Taking in the beast's features, Sam quietly whispered "but how is it possible…" before the beast lunged at them.

. . .

Flesh burning, head pounding, and a big gash that ran past her collarbone, Sam dove to the left as the wolf lunged for her once again. She cast a quick glance in the direction of her friends, who were also clad in their respected uniforms by now. Clover circled another wolf, glaring at it as the animal growled. Alex on the other hand, was acting as a human shield for the innocent blonde that had been caught up in this escapade.

Sam returned her attention to the black wolf before her, letting out a frustrated snarl, she looked around for some sort of weapon, and then she stared at the gadget Jerry had given her. She looked down, and the wolf snarled. She tensed as it took one step forward, just how did you work the damn thing?

The wolf leaped into the air, and Sam pulled the locket open with a small _click_, when she had the wind knocked out of her, and the world began to spin.

"Sam!" Clover shrieked, dodging the wolf and racing for her friend, throwing a glance behind her to see it didn't get up.

"Sammy!" Alex screamed, punching the wolf that had leaped for her square in the jaw, before grabbing the blonde girl's hand and running for the red-head trapped underneath a super-sized wolf.

The girls stared as the wolf sat on Sam, without attacking her.

"What's going on?" Clover asked.

"I don't know" came Alex's reply, thinking of some sort of way to retrieve her friend from underneath the wolf through the clutter that was her mind.

"No, Alex, look."

Alex turned, to witness several wolves fall to the ground, erupting in snarls, and the occasional whimper.

"What the-"

"Guys, I used the high frequency locket. _Now _could you get this wolf off me?"

. . .

Clover sprayed a large section of the wall with the 'Ice Queen' perfume, standing back as Alex jump kicked the wall to shards of glass. Sam counted the surviving victims, and scanned the area for any sign of movement from the wolves as she herded the teenagers outside, from where Alex watched over them as Clover called Jerry.

Her heart sunk to her chest at the sight of a lone wolf, that had managed to stand. Several others were still attempting to stand up, while some had even passed out from the continuous screech of the locket.

"G-Guys? Guys?" She turned her head to see everyone staring back at her with wide eyes.

"Sam, watch out!" Clover and Alex shrieked simultaneously, as Alex flung one of her beads at the slow-sprinting wolf, and Clover froze it just an inch away from the green-eyed spy.

The screech of a jet caught everyone's attention as they turned to watch the black plane hovering in the sky, fling a ladder down. A smile graced everyone's face at the sight of their savior.

Sam turned back around one last time, to find that the wolves had disappeared. Leaving red carcasses, and orange flames in their place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

Well? What'd you guys think? Now I hate to nag but, it's been two chapters, and I still don't have a title for this story, so please, look back and see for what could fit.

Oh, well. Anyways, more interaction with the pairings on the next chapter :)


	3. Spa Night

Chapter 3

"_Spa Night"_

Barak groaned, pushing himself out of bed. He dizzily walked to his door, clutching the frame as a means to not fall. As his vision cleared, he found Juan staring back at him.

"When are we gonna be relocated, again?" Barak asked.

"The Mistress had said it would be on Mon-day" Juan replied "but you seem awfully fine about having lost to a bunch of humans last night."

Even as his eyebrows crinkled in confusion, a line of abrupt scenes from the previous night flashed before Barak's eyes.

"What…happened?"

"The Mistress ordered Rania to teleport all of you back, took a lot out of her might I add, after some sort of undercover humans crashed the party. Impressive, no?"

Barak let out a strangled noise "Only cause I was drunk! And I swear, that's the last time I'm doing it." He exclaimed in an attempt to defend himself. Juan chuckled.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you're the most innocent out of all of us." Barak glared at Juan, who merely grinned back.

"Now hurry up and get ready, we have to go to school."

Barak groaned "where's Ares?" He asked.

"Out human-watching."

* * *

><p><strong>June 4th<strong>** 2011, 8: 15 A.M - Penthouse: Breakfast Table**

"Jerry says there's still no leads on the wolves' disappearances" Sam announced as she stepped into the kitchen. Clover looked up from re-applying her lip-gloss after having had eaten breakfast. Alex poked her head out from the fitness room, following through as she pat her forehead with her favourite banana-yellow hand towel.

"Well, _someone_ took a little extra time getting ready this morning." Sam blushed as Clover examined her outfit.

The green-eyed teen wore an olive romper that ended just past her shoulder, and in the middle of her thighs, revealing her creamy arms and legs. On top of the stunning romper, was a soft, beige cardigan, and down below were a pair of bright yellow, strappy wedges. She completed the outfit with chunky bronze jewellery. Sam's makeup was light, and her long, orange-blossom hair dropped past the small of her back in thick, loose, curls.

"W-Whatever" Sam muttered, ignoring her friends as she continued "a-anyways, I just don't get how like, three hundred wolves could just-what are you staring at?" Sam snapped "okay, yeah, I dressed up a little. No big deal, you do it on a daily basis!"

"Woah."

"Calm down Sammy. You look great." Alex slyly added "I'm sure Juan's gonna love it."

Sam's blush deepened, and she opened her mouth in protest, when Clover screamed they were going to be late for school. The three girls raced out the door, Alex, pulling on a light jacket, trailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Front Steps - 8:29 A.M<strong>

Ares sat on one of the steps that led to the front entrance of the high school, observing the behaviours of the strange humans that surrounded him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a car abruptly pulled up at the front of the school, and two girls immediately leaped out.

"You guys!" The two that had jumped out of the car, a raven-haired girl, and the blonde that sat beside him in science class, giggled as they waved their red haired friend goodbye.

"And _that's_ why you should let _us _drive once in a while" the blonde, Clover, teased. The red-head grumbled and sped away.

Just as her eyes met his, her smile faltered, but she quickly broke their gaze as she turned to her friend. His gaze lingered, when a sudden bell chimed. He pulled himself up as the two girls began to race for the school doors, as Clover passed him, he caught the glance she shot his way before quickly looking away and stepping into the building.

"_What a strange girl" _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Sam groaned as she watched the last of the fleeting students step into the building, not long after the bell had chimed. She clutched the braided handle of her bohemian tote as she sped her walk, breaking into a small hop-like-jog.<p>

When she stood just at the foot of the steps, she twisted her foot and toppled onto the marble stone. Blushing a soft scarlet as she inspected herself for hadn't she stuck to flats?

Suddenly, the shadow of a figure brought her out of her thoughts as her blush returned at the chance of having someone witness her, very, ungraceful fall. She looked up, and suddenly wished she could crawl under a rock.

Juan stared at her with his meadow green eyes. Sam quickly turned away, grabbing her bag as she practically leaped up, only to stagger as she almost fell back down as a sudden stinging shot up her leg.

Only to add to her fortune, she collided against Juan, forcing him to catch her in between his arms. She could _feel _her ears go red.

"S-Sorry" she squeaked, as he helped her stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, Sam nodded, much too embarrassed to speak.

"Thanks, Juan" she mustered, smiling. Juan furrowed his eyebrows "do I know you?" Sam froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"We have science together."

"Oh."

"…I sit one table ahead of you?"

"Oh! Yeah, now I remember" he smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, we'd better go. I think we're late." Sam smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Juan asked, Sam gave him a nervous chortle.

"I think I hurt my ankle."

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Science Class - 8:35 A.M<strong>

As the teacher droned on, Juan's attention slowly dissipated. Nothing intrigued him more than knowledge, and the chance to learn, but the old man at the front of the class spoke in a strange, crackly voice that he barely understood, and he knew most of the curriculum through experience. The subject they referred to as 'science', was his specialty.

He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes slowly scoping the room, when they rested on Sam, the girl from earlier. He listened as some strange beeping resounded from her bag, and narrowed his eyes as she tensed at the sound. He watched her cast a glance around, but it seemed most of the students were already half-asleep. It wasn't often the science teacher decided to give them a lecture, he'd learned.

He watched with little interest as Sam pulled a strange, mint-coloured object in the shape of a flat sphere out of her bag, shoving it into her pocket as her hand flew up.

"Yes, Sam?" The teacher asked.

"May I go get a drink of water?"

"Alright." He replied, returning to the lecture.

Juan watched as she stepped out from behind the table and made her way out the door, never once looking back.

. . .

Juan's eyelids drooped as he continued to watch the teacher with a lazy gaze. His eyes suddenly snapped open at the sudden screech of the classroom door being flung open. Barak stepped in with wide, almost terrified eyes darting around the room for what he assumed to be him.

They locked gazes, and Barak strided forward, ignoring the baffled teacher who interrogated him.

Nearing the table, Barak slammed the palms of his hands down onto the table, which trembled underneath him. He lowered his face to the green-eyed boy who lazily stared back, his eyebrows furrowed just the slightest.

"I've _imprinted_." He hissed_. _Juan's eyes snapped open. He was about to reply when he suddenly acknowledged the numerous gazes pointing in their direction.

"We'll talk about this later." He ordered, but Barak merely ignored his words.

"With a _human_" he whispered, the traces of a snarl behind his words. Juan mentally slapped himself, how could he have forgotten?

"We'll talk about this _later_." He pressed. The two participated in their own, intense staring contest, before Barak abruptly turned. Muttering a quick "fine" as he cast an unintentional glare in the direction of the teacher, who on instinct looked away; stalking out of the classroom.

Juan sighed, fully aware of the eyes that rested on him.

"Ares won't let this down."

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Cafeteria - 12:02 P.M<strong>

"Ugh, I can't _believe _how crazy that mission was." Clover stated as the girls walked over to their usual lunch table.

"I know" Alex agreed, setting her tray down as she slid into her seat "can't Jer give us a break with other missions when we've already been assigned to a case?"

"Good news is, Jerry agreed to not sending us on missions that don't relate to the case. So we're good for a while." She smiled.

"Oh, guess what I heard" Clover drawled, casting both Sam and Alex a sly gaze. The two girls looked at one another, before turning back to Clover.

"What?"

"I heard Juan and Barak were having a lover's spat this morning."

"What?" Both girls exclaimed "where'd you hear that?" Sam asked.

"A friend of mine in your science class texted me like, right when we got to school. The whole school's been talking about it for a while now, didn't you notice?"

Sam and Alex blinked as two girls walked by their table "…and he bent down, face-to-face, when he whispered something to Juan…"

"But…but." Alex's head drooped "how could Barak be gay?" She pouted, the strange shock that had gone through her when she'd touched him at the party playing through her mind.

"And…Juan too." Sam frowned sadly, turning to look at said boy as he sat at his usual table with his two friends. She abruptly whirled her head back when she realized he was looking at her.

"Guys" she squeaked, her cheeks flushing red.

"They're listening, _again_!" Sam hissed. Clover and Alex immediately turned in the direction of the boys, and gave Sam a puzzled look.

"No they're not." Clover said, Sam turned back around, to see that they were right.

* * *

><p>"What did you do." Ares glowered.<p>

"None of your business" Barak grumbled, glaring back.

"Don't test me, mutt." Barak let out a resounding growl "we were supposed to keep the attention away from us as much as possible. So why is the entire school talking about the two of you being _gay_?"

Barak's eyebrows crinkled just the slightest, he quickly attempted to mask his confusion. Thankfully Juan stepped in.

"They're calling us _gay_?" Barak's eyes settled on the boy, suddenly feeling stupid.

"What exactly happened this morning?" Juan cast a glance at Barak "nothing much. Just that Barak was throwing a temper tantrum."

"I should've known." Ares mumbled, staring at Barak.

"Anyways, did the Mistress tell you where we're gonna be relocated?" Juan asked.

"You know the princess, she just had to buy the house from the richest lady on the block; Mrs. Marcia."

* * *

><p>"I guess this case is just getting to us a bit, I mean, how much sleep have we had in the past few days?"<p>

"Not to mention, we haven't had a movie night, a girl's night out, or even a spa day!" Clover injected, baffled.

"Yeah, but, isn't this case just that serious?" Alex asked "This case is pretty hardcore if you ask me, so missed out movie nights, spa days, or even lack of sleep are a given." Sam and Clover complied with frowns.

"Hey Alex, do you still have the video you recorded at the party? I think it's about time we went deeper into this case." Sam smiled, her eyes twinkling with determination.

"We've got some researching to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse: Sam's Room - 11:44 P.M<strong>

Sam's eyelids fluttered open to the darkness of her room. She groggily turned her head to check the time, when her eyes grew wide and she quickly sat up, grabbing hold of her digital clock. She ran out into the hall, to find that Clover and Alex were still sleeping.

"You guys, we overslept!" She yelled.

. . .

Sam carried her laptop and an x-powder down the staircase, stepping into the lounge to find Alex laying down on their couch, staring at the fish swimming around in the aquarium just overtop sourly. She sighed as she placed the laptop and x-powder down on the glass table.

"Where's Clover?" Sam asked. On cue, Clover appeared from the kitchen, a small pot in her hands covered with a lid, a glass bowl, and a towel. Sam cocked an eyebrow, and Alex turned to see too.

"I thought we could have a little spa night while we research" she grinned, setting the objects onto the table as well.

In a matter of moments, the right half of the glass table was filled with products and luxuries, while on the left, Sam had placed her own research utensils.

"So Sammy, what exactly are you doing?" Clover asked, scooting Alex back on the couch as she placed a large bowl of steaming water with two lemon slices before her, draping a towel over her head so it trapped the steam inside.

"I'm gonna watch over Alex's recording for a start, to check for clues." Sam said as she connected the peach-yellow compact to her laptop. Clover flipped out her own x-powder, setting the timer as she tied her hair up in a high-bun, and pulled back her bangs with a stretchy, red band.

As Sam searched through the files, Clover grabbed a brush, and swept through her friends hair to rid it of tangles, continuing to tie it up into a high ponytail as the video began to play.

Screaming, snarls, and moving body appeared, but it was all so jumbled. Suddenly, one snarl that stood out from the rest announced itself, and the camera twirled swiftly, to land on a large wolf. The wolf leaped their way, and the camera shakily fleeted, only to hear another growl. Another wolf stepped in, separating the girls. The screen went pitch black as Alex shoved her compowder shut.

. . .

When Sam was inspecting the video on low volume for the third time, Clover's timer dinged. She pulled the towel off of her friend's head, and grabbed the, now warm, bowl of water as Alex fixed her hair. Running through it with a brush.

Clover returned with the content of the bowl dumped, and a knife.

"Set the timer for me, kay?" She asked Alex.

"Kay. So what am I using today, Clover?"

"Cupid's Apple. It's one of my newest creations with apple for brightening, peach for softening, and banana for moisturizing." Clover smiled "tell me the results, kay?"

Alex smiled, pulling out a tube-shaped container, made of clear plastic that revealed the soft pink of the product inside. On the front, there was the picture of an actual arrow, piercing through an apple in the very centre of a collection of apples that made out a bright, red, heart. A picture that had been taken by Sam. At the top, it read in thin, spaced out letters, 'Fairytale Perception'. However, at the bottom of the picture, in smaller, spaced font, it said 'Cupid's Apple'. The signature, tiny, and blacked out fairy that was the logo of Clover's line, lay just underneath the brand name; and also on the translucent lid.

"Sure thing, Clover." Clover scooped water into the bowl, and slid two slices of lemon in as she placed it on the sturdy ledge of the sofa, slipping underneath the blanket as she pulled the bowl of water in.

"Go" Alex pressed the restart button, and squirt the soft pink lotion onto the palm of her hand, applying it evenly to her face and neck.

"What are you doing now, Sammy?" She asked as she returned from washing her hands and feet.

"I'm going over the clues Jer gave us, and just skimming werewolves."

"So you finally admit it?"

"What?" Sam asked, turning away from her laptop.

"That they're werewolves. Sam, you've been trying to stay away from that topic ever since the party." Alex seated herself at the table, looking over Clover's line of products. She grabbed a wide, blue bucket, and poured the water from the pot into it. Grabbing a chamomile tea bag from a platter on the table, she dipped it into the bucket several times.

"I-I just…well, it's not like we ever saw it coming." Sam frowned, and turned to continue her research, jotting down something on the notepad that was placed beside her laptop on the table once in a while.

One the water had cooled down-after having poured a few cups of ice cold water into the mix-Alex gently soaked her feet in the water.

"Clover?" Suddenly, Clover's alarm went off, and she gently disposed of the towel over her head, scrunching it up in one hand as she placed the bowl of water onto the table, away from the laptop of course.

"Yeah?" She looked at Alex, who was seated on the floor with her feet dipped into a bucket of what smelled to be tea water, and nodded.

"The Barefoot Summer foot scrub, has ground up almond shells, sugar, olive oil, and watermelon. Along with the Exotic Nights foot cream, which has cucumber, watermelon, and coconut milk. Again, fresh batches, so give me some feedback later."

"I love having a Clover as a best friend" Alex giggled, taking the two products that Clover gave to her.

"Sammy, your turn." Sam slowly turned her head in Clover's direction, but scrunched her head no as she turned back to the screen.

"Come _on_, Sammy. It's pampering time. We're international spies that save the world on a daily basis, as well as go to _high school. We deserve_ this break" Clover preached as she grabbed Sam by the shoulders. With a sigh, Sam complied, lying down on the couch as she cast a glance in the direction of her laptop once again.

"We can't waste time though. One of you search up any leads, okay?" Clover rolled her eyes as she placed a fresh bowl of steaming water, with two lemon slices before her, as she threw the towel over Sam's head.

Clover plucked a tube off of the table, labelled 'Black Chocolate'. A blend of dark chocolate, honey, and melon. She squeezed out the product, massaging it onto her face and neck. As she returned from the bathroom after washing her hands, Clover seated herself before Sam's laptop.

When the timer dinged, Sam sat up, taking off the towel and fixing her hair, as she placed the bowl of water on the table, away from her laptop.

Alex moved onto the foot cream, once she wiped off the foot scrub as she dipped her feet back into the water, one by one.

"So did you find anything?" Sam asked, applying the 'Sweet Dreams' a face mask that blended strawberries, coconut milk, and honey.

"'Werewolves are quite similar to vampires in some cases. They possess super speed, super strength, and have a longer life span than most humans. In practical terms, werewolves don't die until they die. They also posses quick healing, and good sight, and can transform at will.'"

"So it's basically just the stuff we hear in movies." Clover concluded, scrolling down the page.

"Hey, wait. Look at this. It says werewolves imprint on their soul mates." Alex, who had decided to seat herself on the couch as she massaged the cream into her feet, tensed as she registered what her friend had said.

"That's cool." Clover added.

"How do they imprint?" Alex abruptly asked, Clover checked, then turned to face her "it doesn't say."

"Oh." As Alex stood to wash off the face mask.

. . .

As Clover left to wash off her, now dry, face mask, Sam grabbed an army green tub from Clover's line of hair care products.

After heating it in the microwave for about 20 seconds, Sam returned to the lounge room, placing the tub on the table as she grabbed the towel she'd used previously, and evenly wetting it in the kitchen sink.

Placing the damp towel, Sam untied her hair and angled her head back as she massaged the oil through her hair, when done, she wrapped it with the towel-making sure to not let it touch any more than the tip of hr forehead-and secured it with three, long, pins.

Clover and Alex returned and grabbed their own tubs of hot oil treatments, Alex chose a sky blue tub of coconut oil, and Clover chose a dusty pink tub of rosehip oil.

The three girls relaxed on the couch as they gave each other manicures after having soaked their hands in lemon water.

The girls often talked on nights like these, topics revolving around boys, fashion, and style in general. Clover's forte.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get a drink" Alex stated, stepping out of the lounge.<p>

At the kitchen counter, as Alex poured herself a glass of water, her eyes rested on the small porthole window, from where a sudden blur whizzed by.

The water began to overflow and trickle down her hands, Alex quickly turned the knob, her gaze immediately returning to the window.

What had happened reminded her of the case they were working on, and as Alex stepped into the lounge, she said.

"We still have some research to do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

I basically just wanted to introduce the idea of Clover having her own line of treatments and products, oh, and research; and in the spirit of Totally Spies being a girly show, here's a girly chapter!

Review? ;]


	4. Deathly Beauty

**Chapter 4**

"_Deathly Beauty"_

"Okay girls, let's put our research to use" Sam stated as the three girls chased after a group of the runaway werewolves.

Alex yawned "at six in the-"

"Yes Alex! At six in the morning, let it go." Clover snapped, turning back in the direction of the group.

"I don't get it though, how come those two haven't transformed?" She asked, jerking her head in the direction of the two, beautiful, girls that were escaping with the werewolves.

"No time. They're splitting up. Go."

. . .

Sam tucked herself away inside an alley, peeking around a wall to find one of the werewolves that had yet to shift speeding down the sidewalk. Sam aimed her Extendable Net-Throwing Rod Mascara, and blasted the light blonde haired girl. The girl flew to the ground with a yelp.

Sam grinned, approaching the girl, when she froze, her eyebrows crinkling. The girl had managed to tear the net, and she frowned as she stepped out.

"Ugh, you idiot. You ruined my hair." She said, fixing the barely-there flyaways. Sam cautiously backed up, the mascara net was made of some tough rope, it was often only escapable with some sort of laser or weapon, and this girl had managed to rip it with her bare hands.

Sam cast a glance in the direction of the wall she'd been hiding behind. She caught just the slightest glimmer before the girl asked her "what are you smiling at?"

Sam turned away to look at the locket on her chest, smirking. She turned it on, and the girl watched in curiosity with a raised eyebrow.

"This." Sam raced for the steel pipe leaning against the wall behind a dumpster, a quarter of the top peeking out from above.

She turned back toward the girl and walked toward her, as the blonde stared back rather, puzzled.

"_Talk about lucky"_ a faint voice said in the back of her mind, as the two participated in a staring contest with the steel pipe tight in Sam's hands.

As the fire in her eyes crackled, Sam lunged for the werewolf with the steel pipe. With a cry, she attempted to smash it down on her shoulder, but the girl caught it in her bare hand with an iron grip. Sam let out a small gasp, her eyes baffled. Immediately she jump-kicked the girl in the stomach.

The blonde staggered back a few steps, before straightening up as she glared at the red-head.

"I would _so_ kick your ass if Her Highness wasn't so strict with us. Back off human, my patience can last so long."

Just like that, the girl dashed away in a blur of blonde, the wind following heel.

* * *

><p><strong>June 5th 2011, 6:03 A.M - Streets<strong>

Alex faced one of the werewolves head on, immediately she threw spin kick at him, but the werewolf grabbed her leg. He twisted it, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Alex placed the palms of her hands beside her head, kicking both her legs at the wolf. He staggered back, and Alex immediately rose to her feet. She unclipped her orange sapphire Butterfly Beret Bomb, but as she looked up, the werewolf slapped it out of her hand. The beret flew down onto the road, and slipped down into the gutters.

Alex looked back at the werewolf with wide eyes, when he suddenly smacked her with the back of his hand, throwing her to the ground. Alex skidded back, a faint cloud of smoke trailing behind her. She quickly sat up, her muscles sore, and felt something slip down the front of her cat-suit.

Alex looked down to find her chunky, silver beaded necklace-the one she'd worn for some luck and protection-had unclasped and slipped out.

Her heart thudded, and hope fluttered in her chest as she leaped up in a rush of adrenaline, gripping both ends of the necklace in her hands as she managed to sneak behind the wolf and swing it over and around his neck.

He erupted in a series of strangled chokes as he squirmed before her, the area where the necklace made contact softly smoking, and emitting a sizzling sound.

"Down boy" she taunted "or you might just get hurt." The werewolf let out a short howl, thrashing, but Alex tightened her grip further.

"I've had a weird week to say the least, and the revelation of my crush being _gay_ isn't making things better. So sit like a good little puppy, cause if I snap, so does this neck of yours."

The struggling slackened, the howling quieted into snarls, and the night chirped.

"Good boy" Alex mocked, resulting in a growl from the beast. Alex managed to slip the Mousetrap Lunchbox out of her jetpack, and in a sudden tornado, the werewolf was encased inside of the lunchbox.

* * *

><p>Clover chased after one of the werewolves that had not yet shifted, and in a rush of panic at the thought of it transforming, she pulled out her laser lipstick. She zapped the girl's calf, and sent her toppling to the ground. As she raced after her, the girl abruptly arose and spun herself around.<p>

"You just _burnt_ me" Her powerful voice hollered as she stepped closer to the, rather confused super-spy.

"You burnt _my _skin. My perfect skin!" She screeched, breaking into a dash. She leaped at Clover, who quickly activated her Cat Fight gloves. She clawed at the girl's face, who instantly dropped to her knees, screeching.

"My _face_!" She screeched, looking up at Clover, revealing the pink scars, some forming tiny droplets of red. In a blur, the girl lunged upwards, and punched Clover square in the jaw.

Her power was commendable, because she'd managed to hurl the blonde against the building beside them.

Clover shakily rose to her feet, glaring at the girl as she licked her lips, tasting the coppery taste of blood. In an instant, she lunged for the girl, punching her in the cheek, the girl rebounded with a blow to her gut. Clover doubled over, coughing out a sticky string of blood, her frustration influencing her hands to clench and unclench.

Clover kicked her feet, and wrapped her arms loosely around the girl's waist as she hurled the both of them forward, the both of them landing on the road. She yanked the girl's head of silky brown hair, and held it as she mercilessly landed punch after punch to her face. The girl squirmed underneath, her face becoming more battered with each blow.

Suddenly, the girl flipped her over, grabbing the back of Clover's head as she slammed it repeatedly into the blacktop. As she stood, dragging the bleeding girl by the collar of her spy suit up, she smirked in Clover's face. To be honest the girl was really gorgeous, silky brown hair that ended at her waist, deep blue eyes with tones of chilly grey, fair, porcelain skin-that she'd managed to scar-Clover smiled at that. An exhausted, but proud smile that disappeared just as quickly as it'd appeared. Her point was, the girl's smile didn't nearly display her vicious actions and brute display, instead, it portrayed deathly beauty.

"_How lucky"_ Clover thought bitterly.

"Look here, _human_. I'll let you go, heck, I'll even forgive you for marking my face, after all, these wounds will disappear by tomorrow; but as condemnation for my kindness, you must pay me back." She narrowed her eyes, smiling.

"With your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

Well, considering this was a really short chapter, I convinced myself to finish it early. And you'd know what I mean if you saw my updates today. I recorded the percentage, and completed it, all in the same day. Yay me!

Considering the last chapter wasn't all that popular (though I don't really blame it since it was somewhat of a filler) I thought I'd post this one faster, and make it a teensy bit more interesting, thus the cliffhanger.

Anyways, with the cat fight, the suspense, and the capture of one of the criminals, whaddya think? :D

If you like this story, reward me with a review. ;]


	5. Information on Doomsday

Chapter 5

"_Information on Doomsday"_

"Come on, Clover" Sam said softly, gently tugging on her best friends arm as she helped escort the blonde teen clad in a large pair of sunglasses, and a thin, patterned scarf-among other things-out of their parked convertible and into the parking lot. Alex quickly appeared on her other side, her and Clovers' schoolbags in her hands.

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this." Clover whimpered, her voice cracking and the tip of her ski-slope nose steadily fading scarlet.

"Sam…" Alex whispered, her own eyes beginning to water as she gnawed on her bottom lip, resting doubtful hazel eyes on wavering green ones.

It was as if some sort of block had jammed itself down before her heart, but Sam's eyes suddenly turned to ones of stone as she turned back to Clover.

"Clover, we've been through so much in the past few years, and I'm not going to lie to you. This is one of the most horrible things I've experienced in my life, and I'm not even the one in your position. I know that. But you're Clover. You're _our_ Clover, and no matter what we've been through, we got over it, together. And that's exactly what's gonna happen this time. Jerry's been trying to crack our one lead restlessly for the past week, and that boy's about to break. He's guaranteed it. Just _please_" Sam's voice cracked, her eyes misted up and her nose turned a gradual shade of pink "please, don't say you can't do this. Alex is here for you, I'm here for you. We're all here for you, we all want to help you, but we can't do it without you."

By now Alex's tears had begun spill as she stood off at the side quietly, and Clover was outright bawling into her hands, deliberately reaching out her arms for Sam, who consoled the girl in her arms.

When Clover finally pulled away, a small smile brightened her face in the slightest as she said "we're gonna need some major touching-up."

* * *

><p><strong>June 13<strong>**th**** 2011, 8:33 A.M - Beverly Hills High School: Mathematics**

Clover stepped into the classroom, feeling claustrophobic underneath her large, but cute black sunglasses, and spring-patterned scarf, not to mention the numerous eyes that were rested on her and the screeching silence that followed.

Sam and Alex led Clover to the teacher's desk, from where they handed him a slip of paper, explaining that she'd been wrought with a case of temporary blindness after a fatal accident. Clover stood patiently at the side, tuning into the soft whispers that had begun to buzz about the room.

Lost in the ever-growing buzz, Alex caught Clover by surprise as she gently scooted her over toward the back of the class.

When they sat her down in one of the desks, Clover heard a soft shushing taking place around her, interrupted by the violent shrieking of what she assumed to be desks skidding against the floor, as her table trembled.

"We did it" Alex cheered on her right.

"Did what?" Clover asked.

"We convinced the teacher to let us stay with you" Sam chirped in from her left.

"Hey, look. It's Ares" Alex whispered. Clover jerked her head, but slowly lowered it as all she could see was a wall of black. Instinctively, she ducked for cover in fear of Ares seeing her face, a gnawing in the back of her mind reminding her that she was wearing a large pair of sunglasses, and a scarf. She was as covered as possible. Yet, she still wished she could go and hide under a rock, because it wasn't enough, it may never be enough.

. . .

Halfway into the class, Clover nudged Alex.

"Is something wrong?" She instantly asked, to which Clover shook her head.

"What's Ares doing?"

"Um, talking to Mandy" Alex uncertainly replied.

"Ugh."

"Well, what's Mandy doing?"

"She's talking to-_no_." Alex gasped, to which Clover blindly snapped her head from left to right.

"What, what?"

"She _totally_ just gave him a flash down her shirt." She replied, a sort of disgust lacing her words.

"_What_?" She growled.

"You guys" Sam whined "whisper!"

"Why that little-quick, Alex. What's she doing now?" Clover asked through clenched teeth.

"She's looking at Ares. Now she's looking at us. Why's she looking at us?" Alex quipped.

"Maybe because _Ares_ is looking at us" Sam injected. Clover froze, quickly lowering her head as she lowered onto the desk.

"Well?" She whispered.

After a pause, Alex replied "He was looking at me and Sam funny, then he looked at you, but Mandy started to talk to him again." Clover's lips quirked into a frown.

"Wanna know something funny though?" Sam asked. Clover raised her head just the slightest, turning her head to the left.

"Mandy had to say his name about three times before he actually looked at her." Clover managed a giggle, but a heavy weight seemed to have settled inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Social Studies - 9: 18 A.M<strong>

"Ohmygosh, it's him!" Alex gasped as the three girls stepped into Clover's period 2 classroom.

"What? Who?" Clover asked, craning her head.

"Barak" Alex whispered "why didn't you tell me you had social class with him" she hissed.

"Oh, sorry. Must've slipped my mind." Came Clover's apologetic reply. Alex gasped.

"What? What!" Clover whined, growing irritated at her friend's numerous outbursts.

"Look" Alex paused "sorry. It says 'group projects' on the board!" She chirped.

Someone cleared their throat "Ahem. Sit down students."

The three girls quickly rushed to a row with four empty desks vertically aligned.

"As you can see, we're going to be starting a new project today, for which you're going to need groups of four" Alex let out a tiny squeak.

"It's gonna be a week-long project, where each group will be given a country on which you must give a presentation regarding how the people there live compared to us here in the U.S."

"The groups will be decided by the random-name picker off of the smart board."

The class erupted in a burst of groans.

* * *

><p>Alex lay seated at her desk with a giddy smile that wouldn't slacken. She cast a peek at her partner, catching a glimpse of the side of Barak's head before quickly turning back.<p>

"_Careful. You can't be so obvious."_ She thought to herself, calming herself down.

She lowered her head toward the beige desk before her, when suddenly her eyes widened. Alex's heart seemed to clench in the second she whipped her head back up, the rumours over a week ago whispering in her ears. Alex's eyes turned toward Barak slowly, slipping out the words "oh, shit."

The teacher had allowed the three girls to be together in one group because of Clover's disability. Needless to say, several heads had turned, mostly girls, when the name-picker pulled out Barak's name.

"So what country did we get?" Clover asked, turning to Sam, who was seated beside her.

Sam threw the slip of paper to Barak and Alex's side of the tables, slipping out "Saudi Arabia."

* * *

><p>Barak stared at the strange contraption they called a 'net book'. It's name was very strange to him, in no way was it a 'book' and just where was this 'net'?<p>

"What's wrong, Barak?" The red-haired girl from the other side of the table called.

Barak turned to her "what is this?" He slowly asked, pointing at the contraption.

"A netbook. It's like a laptop, it enables you to research and write it all down without having to use a pencil, among other things." She replied, suddenly crinkling her eyebrows "you really haven't used one before?"

Barak shook his head in the slightest.

"Where are you from, anyway?" The strange blonde-haired girl with large, dark glasses asked.

"From…I'm from a place far from here" he finished.

The redhead, Sam, cast a glance at the blonde, who turned her head in the slightest before turning back.

"It has to have a name, right?"

"Nope. It's that small, and faraway that…" his voice trailed off at their incredulous expressions, and quickly finished with "it's in my language, you won't be able to say it."

"So" he quickly said, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible "what is this Saudi Arabia?"

A question he very much regretted as the girls stared at him with creased foreheads "you don't know what Saudi Arabia is?"

Warily, Barak shook his head no.

Sam inched closer to Clover, quietly whispering "I'm thinking we're gonna fail this assignment" which Barak picked up.

Suddenly, a soft voice that had been hiding throughout the entire conversation spoke up. A voice that belonged to a girl that he _did_ _not_, want to see.

"Well, I guess that means we're gonna have to work extra hard then, huh?" Alex smiled, flipping open her notebook.

The two girls, after a short moment of hesitation, followed her example.

Barak followed as well, his mouth set in a stern line for just about the rest of the period.

On the very night of the day he'd realized he'd imprinted, Barak had had a dream in which the face of his soul mate rung true and clear. It was Alex, whom he had imprinted with. It was she who was his soul mate.

The two managed to utter a few words to each other throughout the class, but they all related to the project. Just as the bell rang, the two dashed out of the classroom; Barak's trail, however, was followed by a whip of air.

* * *

><p><strong>Beverly Hills High School: Physical Education - 10:12 <strong>

"As you all know, we'll be starting our new co-ed unit starting today; swimming." The gym teacher announced with a smile. A few girls cheered, as others looked uneasily at each other.

Sam and Alex looked at Clover, who's mouth had split open. As her hand wove her blonde bangs back, her gaping mouth turned into a stern line.

The girls ended up having to watch on the sidelines, as they had absolutely forgotten their swimsuits, and refused to wear used ones. Clover's disability helped in that category.

* * *

><p>Clover, Alex, and Sam were seated on a bench against the wall, watching as their fellow classmates swam. The girls were given one half of the large swimming pool, and the boys the other.<p>

Sam timidly watched as Juan raced laps in the pool with some other boy from class, beating him by a mile. A sheepish smile split her lips as he stepped out of the pool to speak to the teacher about something, and she quickly tore her gaze away from his body.

* * *

><p>Alex trotted over to the group of girls that had called her, not passing up the chance to see Barak's fine body.<p>

"Yeah?" She asked the girls once she'd joined them.

"Hey, Alex. I were wondering" one of the three began "do you have a thing for-"

"Heads up!" Some yelled. Alex snapped her head to the side to find a beach-ball hurtling her way. She grabbed the ball before it hit the girls. One of the guys flung his hand into the air, asking for it back, Alex smirked, hurling the ball up before spiking it down at them.

The ball slapped against water, spewing it at none other than Barak, who threw his hands out before him.

Alex giggled, meeting Barak's eye, who threw a smile back.

* * *

><p>Clover sat alone on the bench, Sam and Alex having left her for a few moments. She huffed, the world was so boring when you were blind.<p>

Suddenly, something plastic, and slippery slapped against her leg. Clover flinched, startled. She listened into the quiet for a moment, listening for any sort of clue as to what it was or what just happened.

"Ares! Go get the volley-ball, man." Someone yelled, Clover froze in response.

All too sudden she heard the sloshing of water, and the wet slaps of someone's foot against the stone floor. Clover's chest bubbled tightly as the footsteps came closer and closer. Why weren't Alex and Sam with her _now_, of all times?

"Um" she squeaked, what was she supposed to say? Clover felt like throwing her arms out to feel something, _anything._ If it weren't for the water drops that plopped against the ground, she would've felt like she was talking to air.

Clover suddenly furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't hear anymore footsteps. But…she could still hear the water droplets, and they were close. Was he…standing there? Right in front of her? Panicking, Clover quickly turned away, so that he didn't think she was staring at him from behind the sunglasses. Then she mentally kicked herself, there was no way he didn't know about her little 'accident'. The entire school did.

Her head snapped back to look in front of her when she heard the boy from before shouting out "what are you doing man? Get the ball."

"Uh, sorry." Came his brief reply, and Clover's stomach bubbled at just how close his voice was. Suddenly, something brushed against her leg, and a tingle, accompanied by goose-bumps ran through Clover.

"Sorry" he quickly apologized.

"…It's okay" Clover whispered, not caring whether he no longer stood before her or not.

* * *

><p>Mandy stepped out of the shower stall, wrapped in a purple towel. She rummaged through her gym-bag in search of a change of clothes when she heard whispering. Mandy turned to the side, in the direction of the lockers that aligned the walls in the cubic box that was attached to the one with shower stalls, mirrors, and sinks. She saw Clover and her friends walking past the entrance, when Clover suddenly tripped. Alex caught her, and Sam went to retrieve her sunglasses. Clover brought her flailing hands back to her sides, and turned away from Alex, giving Mandy a full view of her face. A few, short, skin-splitting scars ran across Clover's face, and Mandy gasped at the sight of them. She caught a part of a purplish bruise from underneath her dishevelled scarf, and her hand flew to her mouth.<p>

Alex craned her neck around Clover, to widen her eyes at the sight of Mandy. A pained expression took over her features as her gaze rested on Clover, and she quickly led the blind girl away from the entrance. Followed by the thud of the locker-room door closing soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>W.O.O.H.P: JERRY'S OFFICE- 11:02 P.M<strong>

"Girls!" Jerry exclaimed as soon as the three landed. Sam on a stiff, red chair. Alex on a stiff, red chair. And Clover on a fluffy, queen sized mattress with soft, creamy white sheets, and a silky comforter.

"I have great news. We think that the hostage is cracking!"

"You think?" Clover quipped.

"First things first, why is she the _only_ one to get the mattress-of-fluffyness?" Alex frowned.

"Well, she is blind now. She obviously deserves more care" Jerry pointed out casually.

Alex and Sam simultaneously crossed their arms, as Clover clenched the fabric in between her fingers.

"Anyways" Jerry said, "I think it's about time you three questioned the culprit" the three girls stared at Jerry, motionless.

"Oh, it's about time alright." Alex said, cracking her knuckles.

"Can't wait to finally meet him in person" Sam added with a dark twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>W.O.O.H.P: INTERROGATION ROOM - 11:07 P.M<strong>

The three girls silently stared at the muscled boy with dark brown hair who lay seated on a metal chair across the heavy metal table that held a small, yellow lamp-light. His wrists and ankles were bound to the contraption with metal handcuffs that wove around them.

Alex was the first to break the silence, slamming her hand against the metal table as she stared at the human form of the werewolf.

"Spill. What are you?" She tested him, glaring him right in the eye. Which he immediately returned.

"A werewolf you idiot." He replied.

Alex backhanded him, the loud slap echoing inside of the closed room.

The boy whipped his head back, growling.

"When I get out of here" he snarled "I''ll rip your throat out."

Alex grabbed his chin, glaring straight into his eyes.

"It'll be worth it if I get to fix all the bullshit you and your friends have caused." She spat.

Whirling herself around, Alex locked eyes with a steely gaze that had locked itself onto the boy. Walking away, she lay her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Your turn."

Sam started forward.

"I only have one question. How come those two friends of yours didn't transform."

He snorted, "I would hardly consider them friends."

"You didn't answer my question." Sam glowered.

The boy gave her a long look, searching her face for some sort of sign.

"You guys really are stupid, aren't you? You really don't know _anything_." He smirked "I ain't telling you nothing."

Alex's heels clacked against the ground as she stomped over to the table, but Sam held her back, turning herself around to face her.

"There has to be some sort of method we can use to break this guy." Sam said as the two walked toward Clover.

"How about torture?" Alex suggested. The two girls stared at her.

"Fine. What if we scare him into it then?" She asked. Contemplating it, Sam and Clover gave a small nod, and Sam felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of Alex's toothy grin.

. . .

"What are you _doing_?" The boy asked.

"Hey, I forgot to ask" Alex said as she positioned the silver stake "what's your name?"

"Alto" he replied, his gaze never wavering from the stake.

"I think that's just about the centre of your heart, don't you?" Alex asked, innocently looking up. Alto gulped, his breathing barely heard.

"Now, we're gonna ask you a few questions. And we expect you to answer. One annoying comment, one lie, even one glare, and this little guy here's gonna _slip_ from my hands, and accidentally _kill_ you." She drawled, inducing another gulp from Alto.

"What's your name?"

"Alto Resme Tulle" he quickly replied. His eyes never moving away from the stake.

"How many more of you are there?"

"An army."

"Do you all have the same powers?" Alex asked.

"Super speed, strength, agility, amazing senses, and good stamina." Alto replied smugly. Alex returned a smirk.

"Why didn't those two friends of yours transform?"

Alto hesitated, but as Alex neared the stake to his chest, the words rolled off of his tongue.

"Our heightened senses don't diminish when we're in human form" he began, inducing a cocked eyebrow from Alex "I heard you guys talk about scaring me into telling you everything." He finally looked up, locking eyes with Alex "like I said before, I'm not telling you anything."

With a frustrated cry, at which Alto snapped his eyes shut, Alex whirled herself around, locking eyes with Sam. The three girls stepped out of the room, the metal doors sliding shut behind them.

. . .

"Your turn" Alex said.

"Me?" Sam replied.

"Hey, I tried."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Sam asked "the fear thing didn't work, which, I might add, was a bit too close to torture for comfort." Alex merely shrugged.

"How about" Clover spoke up "seduction."

* * *

><p>The doors slid open, and Sam stepped in. A small blush sprayed across her cheeks as she swayed her hips on her way to the metal table.<p>

"Alto" she whispered, quickly darting her gaze in any direction but his eyes. She placed her hand on the metal table, leaning over until they were face to face. Her lips parted open, but Alto beat her to it.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam's face instantly turned an unhealthy shade of red, and she quickly speed-walked out of the room.

. . .

"I told you it wouldn't work" Sam scowled.

"Still wish I could've seen it" Alex chuckled.

"Shut up. What other choices do we have left?"

Alex turned to Clover "only one" she replied.

* * *

><p>The three girls stepped back into the room, and a certain red-head was too embarrassed to look at the handcuffed boy in the middle of the room.<p>

Alex walked up to Alto, leaving Clover and Sam behind.

She sucked in a breath "Alto, do you understand why we're interrogating you?"

"So that you have an advantage over the army in battle."

Alex nodded "Pretty much. But do you get _why_ we want an advantage. Do you understand why we _have to_ take part in this war against your army?" She didn't gave him a chance to reply.

"Because _this _is what your friends have done." Alex gestured to Clover, and Sam gently prodded the blonde in Alto's direction until that were standing right before each other. As Clover took her sunglasses, and scarf off, Alex continued to speak.

"This is what your friends have been doing. This is what you've all been doing. Eating people. Murdering people. Blinding people. You're taking away innocent lives, but do you have any right to?" Alto's gaze flickered over to Alex's stoic, accusing face before turning back to Clover's.

Her face appeared more or less fine. The bruises didn't show, only because of the cover up. The scars however remained inescapable. Gashes that split open her skin marked her face. But the bruises couldn't be seen. All because of the cover-up. Her neck however trailed closer to the truth, revealing spots varying from black to purple.

Even Alto had a hard time keeping a straight face as he looked at her.

"Do you know what the reason for this punishment was? Do you know just what it was that led her to this state? She was punished, because she tried to help the very innocent people you've been eating. Because _she_ didn't think it was right for a girl or boy to be torn to shreds just for food. That's why she's in this state. Because of one of _your_ friends."

"…No" Alto slipped out, seeming to talk to himself.

"You're human. You're just human" he said, looking at Clover "I don't care! I don't care!" He yelled at Alex, but his gaze still flitted back to Clover, gazing into her colourless eyes. "I don't care" he whispered.

"So you don't care? You really don't care that this innocent girl, that _never_ did anything to _any _of you, just like most of the other people you've been murdering, may never be able to see again. You don't care?" Alex said, more as a statement than a question.

"I…I-she, she might. She might be able to." He said, looking up with sorrowful eyes.

"If-If she sees her own eyes in the state when she's stealing yours, it'll counteract the magic. Anyone and everyone she's ever, stolen, from will get their eyes back."

The girls looked at each other hopefully, Alex instantly whirled her head back around.

"Didn't you say you all had the same powers? How come she has this creepy, eye thing?" Alex asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Alto let out a sigh, looking at Alex with wary eyes.

"The same reason those two girls didn't transform. They can't, because they're not werewolves."

"What?" Alex blurted out.

"They're people born from the stars, Stargo. They survive and maintain their beauty by stealing the eye colour of their victims."

"But…that's not a werewolf." Alex finished dumbly "I mean, I thought you said you had an army of werewolves."

"Correction, I said we have an army." Alto sighed once again at her gaze, demanding more "an army of werewolves, stargo, oneiro seirina, and lagoona." The horrified expressions on the girls' faces clarified the impending doom that was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

So are you guys getting ready to kill me for blinding Clover? Ahaha, please don't. o.o

To be honest, it was a pretty random decision. I'm not even completely sure why I did it, since, it does make romance/fluff a bit harder when you can't see your crush's face.

No worries, though. Since the girls know how to bring her eyesight back now, but I'm not implying it's gonna happen anytime soon, cause I haven't thought this through very well, lol.

Anyways, if you have any suggestions for the story, I wouldn't mind hearing them. And if there's any complaints (about how I blinded Clover, or even about there not being enough romance, and so forth) feel free to tell me. I need a little wake-up call from time to time too, ya know.

Whew! Long chapter. I hope it makes up for not uploading in a while.

Review. It's the one thing that _doesn't _kill.

Fairy :]

P.S: Am I the only one that thinks this chapter's intense? ;]


	6. Say What

Chapter 6

"_Say What"_

For a moment, no one spoke. The metal walls of the interrogation room encompassed the silence, clouding the room until Alex sliced through it.

"_What_?"

"Oh my god." Clover gasped.

"You mean to say that there's an army…" Sam just couldn't find the words.

"What's a-speak English!"

"Alex, calm down." Sam claimed, finally kicking into leader mode. She approached Alto, brushing away her thoughts as she focused on the real problem.

"Explain. What can each of them do?" She asked.

Alto reluctantly met her gaze, almost as if he admitted defeat.

"The stargos' main ability is to blind their victims, but they also have enhanced speed and strength" at this, Clover's hand gently fluttered to her face, gritting her teeth as she recalled how the girl had pounded her face into the ground, "and they can heal pretty fast too. Beauty is their life source, without it, they can't survive" he added.

"The oneiro seirina freely roam the world of dreams. The stronger ones, like the general, can cause illusions and erase memories."

"Tell me more about these generals of yours." Sam cut in.

"The generals are on a whole other level, that's really all you need to know. I will never betray my own general."

"How about you betray the others then?" Clover chipped in.

Ignoring her, Sam turned back to Alto, "you underestimate us; but I guess we could come back to this topic later. What about those lagoon guys?"

"The lagoona are what you humans call, a vampire. Top of the chain" he said with a scowl, Sam instantly caught onto the scowl on his face.

"Looks like the vampires vs. werewolves epidemic rings true." She stated.

Alto glared at her, "so what if it does?"

Sam's lips quirked into a smile, "oh nothing."

"Anyways" Alex cut in, stepping up to face Alto once again, "I still want to know more about these generals of yours."

Alto shot her a look, "as if you could get it out of me…" as his words died down, Alex could feel the smile that slithered up her face.

"Oh, good. I almost started to think you had short term memory loss or something." Alex turned herself halfway, meeting eyes with the hostage as she said her next words, "Clover, get the stake."

Alto's eyes widened, and his Adam's Apple bobbed as Sam guided Clover to the desk, a stake in the blonde's dainty hand.

Alto's eyes latched onto Alex's face, searching for some sort of doubt or clue that it was jut an attempt at getting something out of him. Her gaze however, appeared uninterested.

"I gotta be honest with you" she began, "I can't wait to see what you look like once a blind's girls stabbed you with a silver stake over and over again looking for your heart."

Alto visibly paled, and Alex almost felt bad for him at the sight of his trembling hands. Almost. He was a criminal, it was one of his friends that had blinded her own, and he just had to bring out the bitch in her.

Poor, dumb wolf.

"Alex, are you sure-"

"Go ahead. If he isn't gonna give us any answers, there's no use in keeping him." Alex spat, throwing Alto the same, uninterested gaze.

"Your final moments Alto, think real hard." Alto stared almost dizzily at the sharp object hovering just before his face.

Alex studied his expression as she slid around the table, placing her hands on his shoulders once she was behind him, whispering in his ear, "time's over."

"Stake him, Clover."

Clover squeezed her blind eyes shut, jabbing the stake straight ahead of her as Alto screamed no.

"I'll tell you! I'll-" his words cut off with a strangled, choking sound.

Clover's eyes blinked open, and the stake slipped from her trembling hands, clattering onto the metal table.

"What-" she began, when Alex interrupted her. Clover swore she could hear the smile in her voice.

"Really now?" She drawled.

Alex had grabbed Alto's head at the last moment, pushing it to the side so that the stake stabbed air, almost grazing his ear.

Alto breathed hard, "you humans are crazy." He managed to whisper, "I don't know _how _general Barak's managed to deal with your kind as long as he has."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

Hey there!

Firstly, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as some of you'd hoped, as interesting as some of you'd hoped, or if it made you want to pull out your hair cause I ended in another cliffhanger.

Originally, it was supposed to be a lot longer, but then I realized, that I haven't exactly been moving on. So I came up with this little piece that could've possibly come a few chapters later. Or earlier.

Anyways, what'd you think? Any thoughts, comments, constructive criticism, compliments?

Show you support this story by reviewing, story alerting, author alerting, story favouriting, and/or author favouriting (;)!

P.S: I'm sorry if it wasn't well done either, I'm kinda feeling out of it for this story right now (since I went and put up two new stories while still working on this. Stupid, I know. I have to bring that excitement that I'd had when starting this story in the first place to motivate me to come back now. Sorry, guys.)


End file.
